


Kitty Trigger

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cat Dante, Cat Nero, Cat Vergil, Furry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 是十分沙雕的斯巴达家变猫社情furry文学，一发猫爪大保健





	Kitty Trigger

妮可拎着一只小猫跑进但丁的事务所时没想到他会有一整套猫咪用品。毕竟但丁家多得是攒一礼拜的外卖盒、告急的水电，猫住在里面可能会离家出走。

恶魔在身受重伤的状态下一旦成功转移到安全的巢穴，就会本能变换成另一种姿态以降低消耗。斯巴达家两位成年半魔多次濒死，早就掌握好了怎么主动改变形态，而对自己恶魔之力不甚了解的尼禄完全不知道自己还有这个特性。

于是妮可在副驾驶座上捞到了一只蔫蔫的小猫，人间的那种毛茸茸的会喵喵叫的猫，而这只猫几秒之前还是个人，还叫尼禄。天才机械师一手卡着怀里小猫的前肢另一只手托着它的两条后腿，把搜到的最佳抱猫姿势现学现卖，对待各种珍贵原料都没有对待手里这只蔫蔫的小猫小心翼翼。

解说了一番恶魔大变活猫的原理，保证会把尼禄照顾得二次发育，但丁一关门就原形毕露，拎着尼禄的后颈把他从那两只尖尖的猫耳瞅到尾巴毛，笑得差点在沙发上打滚。他第一次见到这么小的猫崽，虽然知道那其实是尼禄，但还是忍不住和毛都快炸开了的尼禄玩起了逗猫棒，尼禄虽然不愿意像个傻子一样去追杆子上吊着的羽毛，恶魔的本能却让他忍不住被吸引着抬起爪子去抓。

比维吉尔诚实多了。但丁第一次尝试到逗猫的乐趣，不吝于和尼禄分享维吉尔怎样不配合：他总是光跟着转脖子不动手，像个猫头鹰。

羽毛动得像飞钓，尼禄以现在的状态很难控制喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，一开口又只能喵喵叫，只能悲愤而义无反顾地扑向羽毛。

但丁后来也主动变成猫，去和尼禄挤成一团，呜喵呜喵叫个不听，把楼上看书的维吉尔都烦得差点下楼找他算账。还好他没下来，不然尼禄看到自己的父亲可能会更不自在。但丁的确从不吝惜自己的声音，更何况他觉得自己喵起来性感得要死，即使是猫，他也是像狗的那种猫，尾巴甩得像螺旋桨，而尼禄根本不能适应自己从人变成了猫这个事实，又实在累得够呛，没过一会儿就找了个舒服的地方头一歪睡得四仰八叉。

不同于这次任务里翻车受伤才被迫变成猫的尼禄，主动变成这个形态的但丁总会有点过度兴奋，可能他现在毛茸茸的脑袋分不出余地去进行复杂思考，根本叫不起来尼禄的但丁无法，无声地窜上了楼去找维吉尔。

 

维吉尔向来不愿参与这种幼稚的事，但丁偏要他参与，长长的尾巴拂过维吉尔的靴面，又跳到维吉尔的大腿上，伸出爪子气势有余力道不足地踩维吉尔的侧腰。

维吉尔瞥他一眼，腾出一只手虚搭上猫咪柔软的后颈，大拇指抵在但丁猫的脖子下面挠了两下，食指顺过它头顶的毛。感受着猫咪喉管在手指下的震颤，维吉尔冷淡地审视他的弟弟现在是如何在自己手下打着呼噜就差没露出肚子，评价道：你快把自己当成一只真猫了，但丁。

但丁以喵喵的叫声回应，直让维吉尔觉得还和他正经说话的自己有点傻，收回手不再理他。

但丁是贪得无厌的那种猫。如果你给了他两分甜头，他就会想要更多，当然你不给他他也不会生气，因为他会自己去夺得那剩下的所有。

于是他软软的肉垫隔着裤子压上了维吉尔的裆部，明显是故意地去用猫爪踩年长者衣物下沉睡的生殖器。

维吉尔不可思议地瞪着它，像是第一天知道但丁多层猫毛脸皮就能厚到这个程度，但当但丁用爪子推了推他的大腿，示意他往后坐一点的时候，他还是一句话没说照做了。

但丁蹭他的腿根：承认吧。你也很好奇接下来会发生什么事。你想到什么了？是不是比我想得还过分？

他咬下了维吉尔的裤子拉链。

维吉尔在猫湿润的鼻子靠近他大腿时条件反射往后缩了一下。猫咪潮湿的舌头带着粗糙的颗粒，灵活的猫舌绕过半硬的阴茎舔舐绷紧的囊袋，又痒痒地刮蹭后方会阴的皮肤。维吉尔现在想拎着但丁的脖子干脆把他丢出门去，但拢着但丁毛茸茸小脑袋的手又不知道到底是想推开还是把它摁得更紧。这快感太过诡异，他从没想过自己会和一只猫——但丁迎着兄长难堪的目光无不得意：除了他，还有哪只猫会做这个。

但丁的猫爪按在哥哥的腿根上，爪子上柔软的肉垫时不时踩到兄长的囊袋，没收好的指甲划过血液奔涌的大动脉，舌头像舔一根冰棒一样将那根阴茎从根部一点一点舔到顶，直到维吉尔绷紧脊背，大腿内侧因汗液而潮湿，为了避免自己射在一只猫身上主动也变为了猫咪的姿态——奇怪的坚持。但丁想，他甚至都没拒绝一只猫给自己口。猫可是无辜的呀。

维吉尔变成猫后对舔但丁有莫名的执念。猫的世界里舔毛的等级高，被舔的等级低，但丁虽然对这个无所谓，但他就是不想让维吉尔如愿。他仰起脑袋主动露出喉咙贴上维吉尔的嘴边，又在兄长快要如愿的时候猛地弹起，尾巴扫在维吉尔的鼻尖上。交媾之前必须要打一架，这是他们的规矩，决定了维吉尔一会儿被带倒刺的阴茎操得呜喵呜喵叫的时候到底是不是还要做被舔的那个。

其实他们也掌握这个无用技能没多长时间，目前来看只在色情方面发挥了奇妙的作用——这也是用处嘛。所以因为死得多了才能习得的这个能力并不是维吉尔口中所说的全然无用。那是几个月前，他们第一次把对方揍得半死却还没扭头就走反而是一起回了家，于是在但丁不知道多长时间没打扫的事务所里，两人眼睁睁地看着对方和自己一起变成了猫。

但丁于是恍然原来记忆里快死的时候看到的那只幻影小猫是真实存在的，半年前那只钻进他窗户，企图咬断他喉咙，还被他养了几天的猫也一直没离开——那是但丁养的第一只猫也是唯一一只，后来它不告而别。不过但丁不怎么伤心，就只是把给它买的东西收拾成一堆从此再也没看过。

它是只好小猫。但丁这样评价，猫嘛，你再爱它，把它请上你的床，和它日日同眠，它一旦想走立即就能抛弃你给它做的爬架抓板抛弃养它的主人和它养的狗，头也不回的走。

现在他咬着兄长的后颈，一边养着维吉尔一边又被维吉尔当狗养，两只猫尾巴缠在一起，猫咪过于脆弱的肺腑在跳动中被吸引着凑近彼此的肋骨。即使是这样的时刻，但丁恍惚里还是会难以置信，维吉尔竟然成了一只坏猫，一只但丁的猫。

 

***  
且先不说看到父亲和叔叔的交尾现场对一只猫来说是否有点太刺激，尼禄好几天后还没变回人型，甚至还掉了毛。

在但丁的极力建议下，维吉尔抱着手里状态萎靡的小猫崽看了半天又用魔力感应了会儿，最后同意带尼禄去看医生。

医生仔细观察一番尼禄猫的脑门：“你家是不是还有大猫？”

“两只。”

“得，被舔秃噜了，正生气呢。”


End file.
